1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device that can prevent voltage drop in a cathode electrode and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times, and thus are considered as next generation display apparatuses. Organic light emitting display devices have an emission layer made out of an organic material and arranged between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. The organic light emitting display devices may be classified as bottom emission type and top emission type according to the direction light is transmitted. Top emission type organic light emitting display devices may have a higher aperture ratio compared to bottom emission type organic light emitting display devices. However, in the top emission type organic light emitting display devices, the light transmits through the cathode electrode, and thus the cathode electrode must be transparent in addition to being conductive. Consequently, there may be a voltage drop (i.e., an IR drop) in the cathode electrode. In particular, as size of the organic light emitting display device increases, the voltage drop may become severe.